Mercellin
]] Mercellin '''are cursed mobs that usually serve under the command of The Ten Viruses, though they undergo a lot of nicknames. They have been called '''Code Pirates, Binary Masters, The Virus Dragons, A.I.-liens, and The Merciless. Description Mercellin undergo a lot of different names as well as different types, but their origin is from scapped bits of code from any electronic device using binary. Different types of Mercellin need different code configurations in order to be "created", in which Mercellin.C need "10101110" to be made (their code configurations are typically imprinted on their heads). When created, Mercellin of all kinds can be very destructive to hardware and memory devices, and once they enter a computer/phone/iPad/electronic system, almost nothing can stop them from wrecking havoc. Mercellin often disguise themselves as other computer/phone viruses, such as Trojan. Sometimes they get into computer's files and replace the image of the file with their eyes (For Mercellin.X, it is a sword). They have no emotion, since they are nothing but stray code with deadly potential, but if brought to the real world, they will die in 4 minutes. ErrorExample1.png|Common Error via Mercellin infection: Mercellin virus often removes the memory of certain commands to where they can't be used, like Ctr+Alt+Del ErrorExample2.png|Common Error via Mercellin infection: Mercellin virus often makes certain disks inaccessible ErrorExample3.png|Common Error via Mercellin infection: Mercellin virus fills its own files up in disks to make it full A common phrase for Mercellin when hacking onto someone's computer is "Dance you shall, dance with me?" A song similar to coming soon then starts to play and will never stop playing. Their screens will almost always display an 8-bit Mercellin.C dancing across the screen in an endless loop. However, there is a way to bring Mercellin into the Overworld without them dying instantly. It takes a lot of power and only a HyperDerika can do so. Their .png file, code, and all infected files must be forced into one and then brought litteraly out of the computer. When so, they lose most of the code that keeps them together and they become living, breathing entities. These kinds of real-world Mercellin usually instantly go through The Change (a legendary phase that demonic beings rarely go through to where they turn nicer/angelic) the second they become ]]alive and are called Luzhen. However, as Luzhen, they are prone to very odd and strange behavioral issues, since the Mercellin were never meant to be living, breathing animals. Luzhen tend to have very short life spans of sometimes only a few days or weeks (9 years at the longest without medicine to keep it alive longer) because of this, and they tend to develop problems with their circulatory and digestive systems frighteningly quick, such as their hearts skipping beats often or just stopping altogether. Their brains also do not function well, nor does their brain stems, unless it is fixed with more power by its reviver. Luzhen that are brought to life, however, can make great friends...or great enemies. TBC Category:Mob Variations